Iskul Bukol
Iskul Bukol is a Philippine situational comedy show that aired on IBC-13 from 1977 to 1990, and aired every Tuesday nights. The first incarnation of the sitcom was topbilled by Filipino comedians Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The show was centered on their lives as students of the fictional Wanbol University (1977-1990), parodying its real life counterpart, Arellano University.ano ba ang tama CSJL or SJLC?|work=PinoyExchange|accessdate=18 April 2015 The theme song of the sitcom, also titled Iskul Bukol, is sung to the tune of Elvis Presley's All Shook Up. The second incarnation and revival of the sitcom produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, it is currently topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, together with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales. Prior to Gonzales, the sitcom was topbilled by Alodia Gosiengfiao before eventually turned into a supporting role. The sitcom returned, revived and premiered on IBC's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 7, 2017, almost 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom. It is aired every Saturday at 7:15pm (PST) after PBA and before Joe D'Mango's Love Notes. The sitcom is currently setting in Diliman High School, the fictional public high school. The sitcom centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls (Keith and Joyce Escalera and Raisa Ungasis) of the fictional Diliman High School. It is one of the longest-running sitcoms in the history of Philippine television. The sitcom has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education. This is the first sitcom of IBC partnered with Secarats. It is also the first sitcom of Tonton under IBC. Main characters (1977-1990) *Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Tito Sotto) - One half of the Escalera brothers, who plots harebrained schemes in every episode. *Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Joey de Leon) - The other Escalera sibling. Miss Tapia has a crush on him. *Victorio "Vic" Ungasis (Vic Sotto) - the good-looking and smart teacher's pet with a chick-magnet personality. The Escaleras often pick on him during class. Later became a professor of Wanbol University. *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) - Wanbol University's resident professor who often gets on the Escalera brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Miss Tapia was romantically connected with Mang Temi. Her favorite student is Victorio Ungasis. *Artemis Batongbuhay aka Mang Temi (Bing Angeles)† - the dark-complexioned operator of the university's cafeteria. His name is a play on the Filipino word "itim" (black or dark), rearranged the 70's Filipino way, "Tim-i" or "Tem-i," in the same manner as words in the vernacular are rearranged. Example: bath = ligo = go-li. *Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel) - the gay student who plays as best friend of the fairest girl in class. He is also the nemesis of the Escalera Brothers. *Inang or Aling Jacoba (Dely Atay-Atayan)† - Vic's mother from the town of Tiaong, Quezon. Famous for her term of endearment "Bunsooyy!" whenever addressing Vic. The root word "bunso" is Tagalog for youngest child. *Sharon Escalera (Sharon Cuneta) - Tito and Joey's younger sister. *Viviana "Bibeth" Belibet (Bibeth Orteza) - Vic's female roommate and fellow student. *Ritchie "Kabayo" (Richard Reyes aka Ritchie D'Horsie)† - another fellow student who always copies homeworks from Vic & Bibeth. He is also an accomplice to the Escalera's comedic pranks. *Joey Anson (Joey Albert) - a student whom Vic likes. *Redford (Redford White)† - Mang Temi's houseboy and the cafeteria's waiter. *Jimmy "Big J" (Jimmy Santos) - replaced Redford as Mang Temi's cafeteria waiter. *Perfecto "Pekto" Pangkista (Ariel Villasanta) - a fellow Wanbol student and part-time waiter at Mang Temi's canteen who dresses like a 70s punk rocker. *Mr. Escalera (Rod Navarro)† - The father of the Escalera siblings. Films The series spawned multiple movie incarnations from 1978 to 1987 and a reunion movie in 2008 that depicts the characters 20 years after the end of the original television series: *''Iskul Bukol the Movie'' (1978) *''Iskul Bukol Freshmen'' (1980) *''The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie'' (1987) *''Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure)'' (2008) ''Back to Iskul Bukol'' Back to Iskul Bukol is the 1999 TV sequel to the original Iskul Bukol series also formerly aired on IBC and in cooperation with Vintage Television and Viva Television. De Leon is the only member of the original cast to return. He plays an English literature professor who decides to go back to his old school to teach and wreak havoc like in the old days. Things could not get any worse when he finds out that one of his students, Ludwig von Tapia (Jeffrey Tam), is actually Miss Tapia's love child. The series also starred Val Sotto, Marissa Sanchez, Ruby Rodriguez, Patricia Javier, Gian Sotto (as Jigs), Mausi Wohlfarth (as Mumai), Maui Taylor, and Katya Santos. It also featured cameo roles by Bing Angeles (as Mang Temy) and Mely Tagasa (as Miss Tapia). The show ran for two seasons from 1999 to January 8, 2000. Its canonicity in the official Iskul Bukol timeline is in question despite the appearance of Gian Sotto and Jeffrey Tam in Iskul Bukol 20 Years After. ''Iskul Bukol's Influence In GMA-7 documentary show ''I-Witness, presenter Jay Taruc revisited Iskul Bukol and the Philippines’ comedy trio (Tito, Vic, and Joey) in a 2007 retrospective episode titled Wanbol University and discovered that TVJ merchandise was still a hit.The Philippine Star column BARBwire by BARBS G. ATIENZA dated November 24, 2007, "On Finding a Good Story to Tell" ''Iskul Bukol Mini-Reunion'' in 2007 An Iskul Bukol mini-reunion was celebrated on June 30, 2007 in the GMA-7 show Eat Bulaga!'s Bulagaan portion. Mely Tagasa, Tito Sotto, Joey de Leon and Vic Sotto appeared, reprising their roles from Iskul Bukol. ''Iskul Bukol'' (TV5 remake) (2011) On December 3, 2010, TV5 executive Percy Intalan announced that Iskul Bukol will be remade as a joint project with APT Entertainment. Fred Lo, Sam Y.G., and Alwyn Uytingco will play the three main characters, with Erika Padilla and Regine Angeles in supporting roles.http://www.mb.com.ph/node/290684/tv5-reviveIskul Bukol's Alwyn Uytingco likens relationship with Jennica Garcia to a diamond|date=15 February 2011|work=pep.ph|accessdate=18 April 2015 However, Joey de Leon's son Keempee de Leon, who also appeared with his father in the original sitcom, said the new show will not feature any of the original characters nor anyone related to them, although it will still be set in Wanbol University. He added that the series will have partial influences from Glee and How I Met Your Mother.Keempee de Leon to play ”dual” role in the TV return of Iskul Bukol|date=16 February 2011|work=pep.ph|accessdate=18 April 2015 The remake of the sitcom was aired on TV5 and premiered in May 24, 2011 and ended on September 27 on the same year with a total of 19 episodes. It was directed by Soxie Topacio and Dante Nico Garcia. 'Cast and Characters' *'Keempee de Leon' as Joaquin "Wacky" Roque - the teacher's assistant of Wanbol University. His character is patterned after the original sitcom’s Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel). *'Regine Angeles' as Barbara "Barbie" Que - the ultra-conservative probinsyana. *'Sam Y.G.' as Easy Balidosa - one of the nororious twins, the counterpart of Escalera brothers and a student of Wanbol University. His character is patterned after the original sitcom's Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Tito Sotto). *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Chill Balidosa - one of the Balidosa twins and a student of Wanbol University. His character is patterned after the original sitcom's Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Joey de Leon). *'Fred Lo' as Rudolfo "Rude" Valentino - the youngest professor of Wanbol University. He is patterned to Vic Ungasis of the original sitcom. *'Erika Padilla' as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan - the sporty chic of Wanbol University. *'Jerald Napoles' as Vittoria Itor - the student janitor of Wanbol University. *'Joel Saracho' as Ferdinand "Bongbong" Bing - Wanbol University's perfect of discipline and English professor. He is patterned to Miss Tapia from the original sitcom. The classic roles of Miss Tapia and Mang Temi have been rewritten to switch genders forming a male professor, Mr. Bing and a female cafeteria owner, Aning Francia. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia - the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Wanbol University. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. The classic roles of Miss Tapia and Mang Temi have been rewritten to switch genders forming a male professor, Mr. Bing and a female cafeteria owner, Aning Francia. *'Lao Rodriguez' as Petronilio "Pet" Jacob - Aning's assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. 2017 revival A revival of the original classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol, now in a millennial high school level in the Saturday primetime sitcom. The light and funny school-oriented teen sitcom which will bring back the glory days of primetime comedies that will be the high school teen level. The sitcom is set in the fictional public high school Diliman High School by introduce some three high school characters. Funny and interesting characters revolves around the academic friendship of high school life. They become the best of girlfriends, and learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in high school. 'Plot' Iskul Bukol centered on their lives of three high school classmate young girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce (Joyce Abestano), where they will study and learn the lesson about the academic friendship of high school level. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the girl classmate friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) involve in a high school level. In the classroom at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera - an ordinary high school teenager. She is one half of the Escalera sisters as a high school classmate, the daughter of Tonton and Mariel and Joyce's half-sister, who involve an academic friendship in every episode. * Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis - the attractive and intelligent high school girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. She is a high school classmate of Diliman High School. * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera - a cute and sassy high school girl. She is the other Escalera sisters as a high school classmate, the daughter of Tonton and Keith's half-sister. In the sitcom, Chester has a crush on her. *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Tonton Escalera - Keith and Joyce's father. Later in the sitcom, Tonton involve a relationship with Teacher Erich at Diliman High School. *'Erich Gonzales' as Teacher Erich Mendoza (February 5, 2017-present: episode 5-present)' '- the teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's love interest who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom and learned on the study of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. Supporting Cast *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the principal of Diliman High School where Keith, Raisa and Anne attended. He is known for his expression "may gano'n" (sometimes spelled as "may ganun" or "meganon"). Miss Tapia has a crush on him. *'Mely Tagasa' (born in 1935) as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia - the resident teacher of Diliman High School who often gets on the nerves of Principal Oscar. Although she admires Tonton Escalera and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro (January 7-28, 2017, main role: episode 1-4; February 4, 2017-present, supporting role: episode 5-present). - the very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton. *'JC Tejano' as Rudolfo "Sir Rude" Valentino - the good-looking and smart adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's bestfriend who used to teach her. *'Mariel Rodriguez' as Mariel Escalera - Keith's mother and Tonton's wife. *'Matthew Mendoza' as Mr. Matthew - the foster father of the Escalera family. *'Cacai Bautista' as Maricar Ungasis - Raisa's mother and Luigi's wife. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Ungasis - Raisa's father and Maricar's husband. *'Kira Balinger' as Kira "Ate Kira" Mendoza (August 12, 2017-present: episode 31-present) - Teacher Erich's daughter and Keith and Joyce's teacher of Diliman High School. Kira is the pretty high school teacher girl with a school uniform who rewarded her classmates for the subjects. * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino - Tito's bestfriend in Diliman High School and Joyce's love interest. * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero - the male classmate of Raisa as a boyfriend. * Andres Muhlach as Adie Bautista - a high school classmate boy of Diliman High School whose Keith likes. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia, - the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Alwyn Tejada - Aning’s assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. *'Victor Basa' as Raffy Arellano - the coach of Diliman High School where the volleyball team for high school classmate girls. *'Patrisha Samson' as Patrisha Vega - A pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School. She is also the good friend of the Escalera sisters. *'Analyn Nacion' as Alyssa Umali - another high school classmate of Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Raisa and Joey. She is also a pretty comedic pranks of the Escalera sisters. *'Zonia Mejia' as Zonia Garcia - Joyce's classmate/friend in Diliman High School. *'Dexie Daulat' as Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega - Joyce's classmate/friend in Diliman High School. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Pedrosa - Adie's classmate/friend in Diliman High School. *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero - Adie's classmate/friend in Diliman High School. *'Leann Ganzon' as Michelle Fernandez - Joyce's back-up classmate/friend *'Lorin Gabriella Bektas' as Belle Alexandra - Joyce's back-up classmate/friend. 'Former Cast' * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero (January 7-May 27, 2017) - Keith's bestfriend in Diliman High School. 'Guest Cast' Production and development 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom, this will be first revealed by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon on the November 17th episode of the top-rating noontime show Eat Bulaga! (aired on GMA). Tito, Vic and Joey voiced their ten-minute resentment over IBC management and Tonton Gutierrez will be accepting a sitcom for IBC. the former station of Tito, Vic and Joey (currently topbill for Joey in the Saturday primetime comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S.) as they brought back and revive the original 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television will be transformed into a millennial high school level for teens and young girls which will be topbilled by Tonton and will feature the pretty and cute Escalera sisters. "Magbabalik Na, Iskul Bukol, Ngayon Nasa Diliman High School" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. Five days later on November 22, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa announced that Iskul Bukol made a comeback after 17 year hiatus, but this time they are no longer part of Wanbol University because they unveiled the concept of a school-oriented sitcom which had the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services, a production partner and line producer of the sequestered network led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. took over the revival of the sitcom that would like to concentrate on the high school education regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education, with a teen demographic of IBC and Secarats-produced content. The revival of the sitcom with a new format similar to ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U (2012-2016) which will be the same as the very popular school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) where the color scheme for the uniform are white blouse with pick necktie and black skirt for females and white polo with lining on the pocket and black pants for boys in which will be commonplace in the public high school for the sitcom. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol was returned to Philippine television and revived on IBC which will be turned into a school-oriented sitcom will focus on a millennial high school level for teens and young girls. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano (collectively known as KRJ) as their three main high school characters, with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime sitcom in 33 years and will be the role as a father of Keith (Keith) and Joyce (Joyce). The teen triumvirate is a 2.0 version of their counterparts Tito, Vic and Joey. IBC and Secarats management conceptualized and developed the school-oriented sitcom as the new format will be cater to a young audience in the millennial teen demographics were teens and young girls (13- to 19-years-old and above), and aimed to target in both junior high school and senior high school. Since November 29, 2016, IBC has started uploading all the throwback episodes of Iskul Bukol on the network's YouTube channel, as prior to the premiere and the millennial high school era of Iskul Bukol. 'Casting' Iskul Bukol marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. The newly established teen girl trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) created the primetime school-oriented sitcom which will be a laugh track. It also marks the first sitcom of Tonton Gutierrez in his leading role under IBC after 33 years of being show business and gained popularity itself as a father of Joyce. Mely Tagasa, who plays the role of Miss Tapia in the original 70s and 80s sitcom, is back on IBC and this time as the only member of the original sitcom to turned into a school-oriented sitcom as the resident teacher of the fictional Diliman High School. Francis Magundayao also landed in his fifth project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever, the supporting role in Princess Charm and another main role in Glory Jane, while Justin Ward also joined the school-oriented sitcom and his second project after Glory Jane and the third project of Harold Rementilla after Hulog ng Langit and the host of the afternoon kiddie game show Fun House. In January 28, 2017, it was announced that Erich Gonzales will be a guest star in her fourth episode, However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular stint by joining the sitcom as one of the main cast after signed a regular contract with IBC in February 1, 2017 as her first Kapinoy appearance and portrayed the role as a teacher girl in Diliman High School and Tonton's (Gutierrez) love interest. 'Original story conference' On November 28, 2016 in Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City at 7:30pm, the story conference happened for Iskul Bukol was held with the original director Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. The stellar cast, production team and IBC and Secarats management and executives were present at the storycon. They watched some clips of the original sitcom whose enjoyed watching the sitcom that they grew up in the 70s and 80s in order to regain with a millennial teen audience, particularly involve the junior high school and senior high school level. The original concept of Iskul Bukol made a comeback, but not in Wanbol University due to a millennial high school level in terms of using a high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above, the school-oriented sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the public high school where Keith, Raisa and Joyce attend along with most of the young childen and teenagers in order to attract the teen demographics. 'Taping' The production began the pilot episode in the make-up room of IBC Production Studio where the taping of IBC and Secarats-produced school-oriented sitcom on December 3, 2016 at the studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera family (Keith, Joyce, Tonton, Mariel, Matthew) and Raisa family (Raisa, Cacai, Boom) where the setting for the school-oriented sitcom will be in the public high school Diliman High School (a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag: one classroom with a school desks (teacher's school desk in front of the chalkboard and 15 classmate desks) and a chalkboard, library, bathroom, school clinic, computer laboratory, cafeteria and school canteen/recess, while the characteristic in the public high school, including hallways, trophy cases, lockers, school pictures, school bells and field frips) with several high school classmates), one month before the sitcom's premiere on January 7, 2017. 'Marketing' During commercial gap of IBC and Secarats-produced romantic-comedy series, You Light Up My Life, the teaser released on December 5, 2016 by using the locally-produced 3D-animated CGI teaser with some clips of the original sitcom on YouTube, Tito, Vic and Joey remembered the sitcom Iskul Bukol during the 70s and 80s, the original sitcom was aired on IBC from 1977 to 1990. Now almost 40 years, the original sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time will be in Diliman High School. On December 10, 2016, IBC also released the teaser trailer for the school-oriented sitcom on YouTube, using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. Another 3D-animated CGI teaser followed on December 14, and once again featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. On December 23, 2016, the full-length trailer was released. Soon after, the trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on the social networking site Twitter. Two days later, the official poster was released. 'Promotion' On December 29, 2016 at Rockwell Center in Makati City at 5:00pm, a press conference will be held for the introduction of the school-oriented teen sitcom. The media ask the members of the sitcom. The following media and the leading newspapers that published articles about Iskul Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, ibc.com.ph, PEP.ph, Starmometer, BusinessWorld, showbiz-portal.com, Tempo, ShowbizNest, Malaya, Manila Standard Today, Abante Tonite, etc. On January 1, 2017, the launch of Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as co-hosts and performers in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! as a teen comedy trio KRJ (patterned after TVJ) where they promoted the sitcom with Tonton Gutierrez and the cast of Iskul Bukol. On January 6, Mely Tagasa guested in a celebrity player in the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? as she placed in the hot seat to play for the P2 million, followed by another appearance of Gutierrez in the late-night entertainment news program Showbiz Unlimited. On January 7, before the pilot episode of the sitcom premiered tonight, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton visited the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. ''Iskul Bukol: The Album'' Due to the success of the sitcom. the debut album composed of eight music tracks featuring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano. It released on June 5, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by Ivory Music & Video. The physical copy of the album is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes and the digital copy of soundtrack also available on Spotify. #''Iskul Bukol'' (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano #''Estudyante Blues'' (composer: Freddie Aguilar, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz #''Whoops Kirri'' (composer: Manuel "Tata" Betita) - Raisa Dayrit #''Paikot-Ikot'' (composer: Mon Espia, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano #''Eskwelang Daddy'' (the tune of Blakdyak's Modeling Charing) (composer: Lito Camo) - Tonton Gutierrez #''American Junk'' (composer: Jim Paredes) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano #''Boom Shack-A-Lak'' (composer: Steven Kapur) - Mr. Fu #''Beh Buti Nga'' (composer: Dennis Garcia) - Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano #''Dadaanin Ko Na Lang Sa Kanta'' (composer: Louie Ocampo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano #''Hahayaan Papayagan N'yo Ba?'' (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Keith Cruz and Joyce Abestano Reception 'Ratings' The premiere episode of Iskul Bukol debuted on January 7, 2017, and scored a national TV rating of 24.8%, compared to its rival program in ABS-CBN's premiere of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids which registered 31.4% and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento which only got 19.5%, according to data from Kantar Media. Aside from dominating the ratings game, Iskul Bukol also dominate the social media as the official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the sitcom. On February 4, 2017, Iskul Bukol topped the Saturday primetime TV ratings and received the national TV rating of 23.7% with the hashtag #IskulBukolMyTeacherGirl, compared to ABS-CBN's Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids (35.9%) and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (21.4%), placing its 7th in the most watched program on Saturday based on Kantar Media. In September 16, 2017, the sitcom proved its supremacy by receiving a national TV rating of 25.3%, compared to its rival programs like ABS-CBN's talent-variety-talk show Little Big Shots (32.5%) and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (19.9%). Merchandise IBC and Secarats advantage of the school-oriented teen sitcom discovered that KRJ merchandise and the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Iskul Bukol Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, notebooks, pencils, eraser, dolls, bag, watches, ballpen, stickers, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices. Trivia *The revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom is now part of Saturday primetime, instead of Tuesday primetime (in the original 70s and 80 sitcom) because of the daily primetime dramas. *The sitcom will now setting in Diliman High School, a fictional public high school because of the junior high school and senior high school as the teen demographic at the 13- to 19-year-old and above; instead of being Wanbol University (in the original 70s and 80s sitcom). *It is the first sitcom of Tonton Gutierrez under IBC after 33 years in being show business. *It also marks the return of Mely Tagasa under IBC after 27 years. Mely is the only member of the original sitcom to turned into a school-oriented sitcom as she play the role of the resident high school professor at Diliman High School. See also * KC �� (@keith.kath) • Instagram photos and videos * Mobile Uploads (Joyce Abestano) | Facebook * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * Juan Carlo Tejano updated his cover photo. - Juan Carlo Tejano | Facebook * Ana Marie Buena - With you, I'm a beautiful mess~��... | Facebook * shanezky_ on Instagram: “Bebewetsuuu.....” • Instagram * 18382511_428555160834504_6678124501135261696_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 750 × 750 pixels) * Download Sugar Sugar General Saint Lagu MP3 Gratis, Video MP4 & 3GP, Lirik lagu * Iskul Bukol, Magbabalik sa IBC 13 ngaying 2017 para sa high school!! * IBC 13 Brings Back "Iskul Bukol" Now In A Millennial High School Level for Young Girls * Sequestered Network Regained As A Very Gaint Network * A first ever sitcom for Tonton Gutierrez under IBC-13 * IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A High School Classmate Girls In The Return of 'Iskul Bukol' * ‘Iskul Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * IBC-13 Revamp Its Weekend Lineup with The Return of Iskul Bukol, This Time Will Be A High School Level * LOOK: IBC-13's new weekend lineup * Meet the Characters of ‘Iskul Bukol’ * 'Iskul Bukol' transformed into a millennial high school * IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2017 * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * ‘Iskul Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter * 'Iskul Bukol' topples 'Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids' in ratings * IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data * Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskul Bukol’ * IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskul Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? * Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls * The secret life of Miss Tapia * IBC-13 IS STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED NETWORK NATIONWIDE IN JUNE * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC claim ratings lead * Erich Gonzales Celebrates 27th Birthday in ‘Iskul Bukol’ *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs aired by TV5 References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0452086/ Iskul Bukol] on on IMDb * Official Website * Iskul Bukol on Facebook * Iskul Bukol on Twitter Category:Teen sitcoms Category:1977 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990 Philippine television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2011 Philippine television series endings Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1970s Philippine television series Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC shows Category:TV5 (Philippines) shows